sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar Trig
Name: Oscar Trig Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Art, Foreign Films, Smoking, Walking Around Town Appearance: Oscar is not tall, standing at a plain 5'6", and weighing in at 124 pounds, with no muscle or fat to speak of. His thin frame makes him look awkward when anyone looks above his shoulders as his head is rather large, made more prominent with by his square face and wide forehead. His face is devoid of any facial hair but there are a few blemishes on his pale forehead and cheeks that he tries to mask up as best as possible either with creams or with a pristine white ball cap. His straight brown hair is kept short and neat and any loose curls or cowlicks are quickly brushed away with a pocket comb. His blue eyes are dull; often looking like he is either incredibly bored or incredibly focused on something in the distance and his nose is like the rest of him, small and unassuming. When he smiles, his teeth are straight, but there is evidence of his smoking that shows slightly yellow teeth and dry, chapped lips. When it comes to clothing, Oscar tries to keep it loose. Baggy shirts that are one size too big, his reasoning being that it is better to be comfortable than to fit any of the insane fashion rules that he hears bandied about by his classmates in the hallways. His shirts are almost all short sleeved, with a myriad of colours and abstract shapes or decals. He finds himself shying away from brand names, because they are 'boring' with plain backgrounds and only a logo and little else. His jeans are similarly baggy but only in the legs, as he prefers the mobility, and it fits with his comfort over style outlook. His hobbies are also often reflected in his look as well. The only exception to his 'no brand names' rule is his pair of Converse sneakers. Formerly white, they are now painted black, with a multitude of painted on stars of various colours. He got inspiration to do something abstract, so he turned to his shoes for inspiration. Flecks of paint are often found on his clothing or on the tips of his hands. He'd clean his shirts if he wanted to, but Oscar finds it practical to have some 'throwaway clothing' that he uses for art projects. On the day of his abduction, Oscar was wearing a royal blue shirt with short sleeves. On this shirt is a bleach white Penrose triangle kept off-centre around his heart, bleeding out of it are several streaks and spots of white, blue and cyan stretching out several inches. He is wearing a pair of faded blue boot-cut jeans; spots of white paint are scattered around the waist and knees. He is still wearing the same white hat, and the same Converse shoes that he always wears. Biography: Oscar Trig was born and raised in Seattle. His parents Rodger and Paula were high school lovers that got married three years after graduation. Paula's family looked down upon the two of them getting married so early, but they were young lovers and they continued regardless of what her family thought. Their lives were briskly paced with the two of them spending summers traveling the world and spending the rest of the time working, Paula as a secretary at a dental office and Rodger working for the Bainbridge Island ferry on the maintenance crew. This abruptly came to an end three years later, when the Trigs found out that Paula was pregnant. They were conflicted of what to do when they found out. The weight of the new reality that awaited them left them very concerned, and they were very hesitant to give up their very fast paced lifestyle. After continuous discussion with their parents, and months of thought they decided that they would have the baby after all. Despite all the readings, despite all that their parents had told them, Paula and Rodger were completely unprepared for the amount of time, effort, and money that would be directed to Oscar. Paula was on maternity leave and Rodger, in an attempt to make ends meet, found a second job working as a janitor part-time on the weekends. This left little time for the two of them to spend together and it meant that Oscar spent most of his infancy with his mother. Once Paula was able to rejoin the work force, she did so immediately. That meant that Oscar was babysat by his mothers' side of the family who live in the city. While it was true that Paula's parents wanted her to keep the baby, they were still disappointed in the situation that their daughter had fallen into so when they did come over, it was a distant version of it that usually had Oscar napping or in a playpen while they just watched TV. Once he was in preschool however, Oscar's dad was able to quit his job as a janitor and spend more time with him. Rodger had always felt bad for not being more involved in Oscar's early development and as such started to spend a lot more time with him, reading with him and watching movies together during the weekends and even occasionally taking him to Bainbridge Island. Paula was often left very tired after work, but always managed to fit time in for her son. The two of them were quite happy with their one child, and knew that it would likely be impossible to just have another one. As such, they lived decently enough, but never too extravagant. Growing up wasn't always so easy for Oscar; he was fairly shy and as such he did get bullied from time to time by the other kids. He wasn't able to adapt to the class lessons either and struggled in the middle of the pack when it came to his studies. The one area that Oscar found success in, however, was art. It was just simple watered down paints on a thin strip of paper, but Oscar took to it really quickly. And as he grew older, his skills improved and he took to a particular style of painting; landscapes. His parents in particular were proud of his work and were always quick to heap praise and proudly display Oscar's work. When he was in middle school, Oscar was given a lot more freedom to do whatever he wanted. Paula and Rodger both knew that they were rather carefree in their lifestyle so it didn't bother them if their boy wanted to spend some free time around the city if he wanted, or if he went with his dad to the ferry, he was free to explore Bainbridge Island. Oscar took to this as quick as he did to painting and in the end it was normal for him to just walk wherever, provided he got home by 8:00 PM. He walks on Bainbridge and Seattle as much as he can, because he is able to observe more of his surroundings when doing so. Something that he thinks others don't really do enough. Of all the places on Bainbridge Island, Oscar spends his time wandering around Gazzam Lake Preserve. He finds that of all the parks, Gazzam Lake Preserve is the most peaceful, and often very inspirational. The most vivid memory he has of the park was a few days after a terrible windstorm had passed through the area. It was there that he saw a fallen tree that had fallen into the lake, but a few of its roots were still desperately clinging to the ground as if resisting its fate. He travels to other parks, such as Battle Point Park, but finds it far too noisy and not as wild and untamed as Gazzam Lake. It was also in middle school that Oscar started to come out of his shell a little more. Middle school meant more kids, but also more opportunities and a fresh start, something he quite happily rushed towards. He found himself hanging out with many of the artists in the art room and making quick friends with them. These friends would stick with him into high school. Oscar was introduced to smoking at sixteen, by his father. It was a special father-son bonding moment in which his father gave him to have a cigarette. Rodger's reasoning was that if he hadn't been given a cigarette yet, he would soon be pressured by his peers and figured that it was better to introduce him to it in a responsible manner. Besides, as an avid smoker himself, he saw little harm in his son taking part in a hobby; it was just another thing that Rodger wanted to share with his son, in response to not being there enough in his early years. It was a memorable experience for Oscar. The smell was foul at first, but he found that as it lingered, it was extremely relaxing. After a few more cigarettes, again given to him by his father, he was hooked and has been smoking ever since. Once hooked, Oscar turned to his dad for cigarettes whenever the urge came to him. His mother wasn't exactly thrilled that Rodger had secretly given their child a cigarette, and had also gotten him addicted. It had led to an argument between the Oscar's parents, but eventually they were able to reconcile. Paula realized that what was done, was done and was happy with Rodger monitoring their son's intake as well as promising to enforce the idea of enjoying something, but not being ruled by it. For his part, Oscar listened to his father and mother, and kept his intake to around three to five cigarettes a day, or about a pack a week. Until he was 18, his father would provide the package of smokes, and would inspect the contents, at Paula's request. His love of foreign films is a recent development and like many things, it was thanks to his love of walking. One day, he found himself in front of a very small movie theatre that played exclusively foreign films, both old and new. On a whim, Oscar saw the film Curse of the Golden Flower and was blown away by both the scale, quality and the difference between the films he had seen in North America. Because of the unique experience, Oscar ended up going again, and soon it became a regular habit that he would see at least one foreign film a month in the theatre. And when he had the money around, he would buy himself a DVD version if available. He is the first to admit, that his taste in foreign films is still fairly new so his tastes reflect that. His favourite films have come out in the recent decade. Films such as: Life is Beautiful, Joyeux Noel, The Class and Hero have become staple films that he watches frequently. However, he has found that he has a developing taste in Italian cinema, particularly their sense of drama and appreciation for quiet moments, speak to him. Roberto Benigni and Giuseppe Tornatore in particular are directors that he has become a huge fan of, though he is quick to point out how Benigni's version of Pinocchio is amongst the worst that he has ever seen. At Aurora, not much has changed for Oscar. School continues to be a struggle for Oscar, as he maintains a 2.25 GPA. He often finds that rules are confining and difficult for him to process, so subjects like Math and Science stymie him. Whereas more creative pursuits, such as Art and English are his better classes, which help bring his average up. He knows that his eyes aren't set on a college of traditional sorts like a Washington or a Gonzaga, instead he is striving to go to an art school to help better perfect his craft. He also continues to wander Bainbridge Island when the weekend rolls around. He keeps a relatively low profile, spending his time hanging out with his small, but strong group of friends. He prefers to let others initiate any conversations, so if people want to talk to him, he'll be ready to listen, but he won't start them. This may give the impression of aloofness, but that's probably the opposite of what he wishes to project. When people do talk to him, they realize that he's actually rather mellow and not prone to angry outbursts, save for when he hasn't smoked for about two days where he becomes easily frustrated and fidgety. Oscar's number of friendships are small, but strong; his belief in quality trumping over quantity a driving factor of his relationships. Most are relationships from back in his middle school days, artists predominantly. However, because of his new hobby of smoking, he has found that he has a wider range of people that he would consider acquaintances at worst, and good friends at best. Oscar prefers social smoking as opposed to 'going solo'. He likes the feeling of being around people because while he doesn't directly engage with anyone unless specifically spoken to, he feels like he's connecting with them, based on shared interest alone. Whereas 'going solo' leaves him feeling lonely and isolated. So on principle he tries to join either one or more people in a smoking session where they just hang out. These sessions usually involve the group just talking about whatever is on their mind, emotional troubles, pseudo-philosophy, relationships and school. He's a good listener, at least that's what people tell him. Oscar's style is that of Romanticism and Naturalism. In particular the works of artists such as Thomas Cole and Frederic Edwin Church are of constant admiration. His constant self-guided tours around Seattle and Bainbridge Island have provided him his inspiration, as there are many different subjects to paint, provided that he is attentive. Lakes and temperate rainforests are the subjects that he most enjoys painting as they are often the most flexible subjects for him. In contrast, he finds portraits to be rather tedious to paint due to his belief that they are more rigid and formulaic; often saying that it is merely a head, what of it? When he is painting, it is as if he suddenly is able to talk ad-nauseum. Though often when he is talking, he's not directing it to anyone in particular. In fact, it is more common that he is talking to himself, as if he needs to confirm that what he's doing is the 'right' way for the painting. His focus becomes sharp, sharper still if he's smoked recently or gone for one of his walks, but he doesn't limit himself to habitually doing those tasks to get in the artistic mood. If he wants to paint, or has to for art class; he'll do it regardless. For Oscar, painting is a release; a way for him to express whatever is holding him back, or keeping him moving out on a canvas. He knows that he isn't particularly great at expressing himself otherwise, so he takes to canvas and just lets whatever happens on the canvas happen. Once finished, he likes to share his art to the people he knows, which they then discuss on either a technical level, philosophical level, or both, depending on who is looking at it. He doesn't know if he would call himself a good artist. He believes that he is a competent one, but believes that he has room to grow, and keep growing. Advantages: Oscar is, for the most part, calm and collected, which would allow him to act well under pressure. Due to his long history of walking, Oscar is adaptable when it comes to traveling long distances and through difficult terrain. When forming bonds and friendships, Oscar is loyal, willing to stick up for those that he has a connection with. Disadvantages: He has become dependent on his smoking and as such does become more irrational when he hasn't smoked for a few days. Also, his lack of willingness to actively talk to people can lead to a communication breakdown, with Oscar having trouble expressing his desires with any real conviction. As a result of his smoking, and a lack of participation in sports or gym classes, Oscar's stamina is not very strong, actions such as sprinting or heavy jogging, are liable to tire him out. Designated Number: Male student No. 054 --- Designated Weapon: Binoculars Conclusion: B054 should be able to see people coming and avoid them, but I doubt he'll be able to foresee his impending doom. Weak kids can get far enough if they're sneaky, but at the end of the day, almost everyone has to get their hands a little bit dirty, and I don't think he'll cut it. ''- Christina Stockton'' The above biography is as written by Greg The Anti-Viking. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Greg The Anti-Viking, 'Maraoone '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Benjamin Ward '''Collected Weapons: Binoculars (designated weapon), box cutter (found in the Shopping Center) Allies: 'Andi Victorino, Gray Emerson, Benjamin Ward, Janie Sinneave '''Enemies: 'Benjamin Ward '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Oscar, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Taking it to the Streets V5: *Waking Up at the Beginning of Time *Steadier Footing *Handoff *Fumble Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Oscar Trig. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students